Forum:New Dead Fantasy Challenger?
FINAL FANTASY & Kingdom Hearts Ligtning Agree Disagree Reasoning: Lightning is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy XIII. She fights with her Gunblade the Blazefire Saber. Although her her weapons are weaker her magic is stronger. ---- Stella Nox Fleuret Agree Disagree Reasoning: Stella is a very new character in the Final Fantasy series. Besides that she use her Rapier to fight she can also summon other weapons. ---- Sephiroth Agree Disagree Reasoning: Cloud's ultimate nemesis. He is the greatest villain of the Final Fantasy series. And together with his impossibly long katana he will slay everyone. ---- Squall Leonheart Agree Disagree Reasoning: The hero of Final Fantasy VIII. Besides Cloud there must be another one who can kick some ass. With his powerful Gunblade, he can defend Rinoa. ---- Vincent Valentine Agree Disagree Reasoning: Although he's already conformed, we don't want him to disappear. Let him and Naminé fight against Momiji and Ryu Hayabusa! ---- Quistis Trepe Agree Disagree Reasoning: Well, Helena is now the only girl without a nemesis. And who would be better as a nemesis for Helena that Quistis. And she wears her SeeD outfit of course, to make her look more professional. ---- Serah Farron Agree Disagree Reasoning: Sarah the little sister of Lightning, if she's in trouble who is going to save her? Lightning will save her of course and will show a great battle. ---- Terra Branford Agree Disagree Reasoning: She's the central protagonist of Final Fantasy VI. And the first central protagonist in the series to be female. She's both a skilled swordsman and a powerful mage. Her Esper form is her trump card. ---- Aqua Agree Disagree Reasoning: Aqua another Kingdom Hearts character. She is a real Keyblade Master so why not? And she can use the Command Styles. She with her Rainfell, Stormfall, Brightcrest, Master Keeper and even Kairi's Destiny's Embrace. ---- Sora-&-Roxas Agree Disagree Reasoning: Is Sora really willing to sit back and do nothing while Kairi is out there risking her life? No!! He could turn into Roxas, like how Kairi turns into Naminé. Perhaps he could also use some of Ventus's abilities. ---- Dead or Alive & Ninja Gaiden ---- Lei Fang Agree Disagree Reasoning: Lei Fang, maybe one of the most hottest woman from Dead or Alive. Who doesn't want to see her kick the other girls, in a dress! ---- Christie Agree Disagree Reasoning: A cold-blooded, emotionless woman with a sadistic streak. A woman who maybe just can kill someone from behind without that one noticing it. ---- Alma Agree Disagree Reasoning: The sister of Rachel, maybe when Rachel is in trouble she can help her. Or maybe she just will fight Rachel, you will never know. ---- Genra Agree Disagree Reasoning: He can maybe appear alongside Ayane in Dead Fantasy VI to help her. Although Ayane also wields his Genra, he may be wielding a new weapon. So who wants him to help Ayane!? ---- Lisa Hamilton Agree Disagree Reasoning: A woman is disguise who would be it. During a battle her mask falls of and reveals it is Lisa. And she will with her wrestling techniques will kick some ass. ---- Elizébeth Agree Disagree Reasoning: Another Fiend who mostly takes her human form. But when she has to fight she transforms into her Fiend form and fights. ---- Dead Fantasy ---- Tifa Alpha-152 Agree Disagree Reasoning: So now that Tifa is at the lab of Helena, maybe she's is going with her DNA clone her. Like with Kasumi's clone Kasumi Alpha-152, Tifa's clone becomes Tifa Alpha-152. And then Tifa along with Cloud and Yuna fight her? ---- Machina Maw Agree Disagree Reasoning: Who or what are the eyes on the background of the Dead Fantasy VI poster? It says it is a fiend, and Rikku is changing dressphere so maybe it could be.... Her special dressphere the Machina Maw (that resembles a Helm-type fiend in Final Fantasy). ---- Kairi Anti-Form.png|Anti-Kairi Kairi Final Form.png|Kairi Final Form Kairi Limit Form.png|Kairi Limit Form Kairi Master Form.png|Kairi Master Form Kairi Wisdom Form.png|Kairi Wisdom Form Kairi's Drive Forms Agree Disagree Reasoning: As known Monty is going to represent also other Drive Forms of Kairi like: Wisdom Form, Master Form, Limit Form, Final Form and even Anti-Form (even though her heart is pure light). And we all want to see those Drive Forms wouldn't we? Just so it makes more sense, Anti Form Kairi could actually appear as a separate character, Anti-Kairi, similar to Anti-Sora from Kingdom Hearts. ---- Christie Dancer.png Lei Fang Dancer.png Momiji Dancer.gif Rachel Dancer.png Stella Nox Fleuret Dance.png Lightning Dancer.png Dance Outfits for the new girls. Agree Disagree Reasoning: The Dance Outfits for Lightning, Stella, Rachel, Momiji, Lei fang and Christie for if they are coming in a dance video of Mounty. Category:The Fantasy